Priceless
by drugstoresushi
Summary: Dean gets a surprise in the shower.


**Story Title:** Priceless

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/His hand (lol)

**Summary:** Dean tries, unsuccessfully, to have a little alone time.

**A/N:** Just a quick story I wrote to procrastinate from working in on my multi chapter fic. Which is a procrastination from studying for finals. I clearly have a procrastination problem... I really hope some one enjoys it, I'm failing all my classes because I write smut like this instead of papers. BAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Priceless**

Dean woke up abruptly. It was early, there was just a sliver of morning light coming through the motel curtains. Dean couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about. But he assumed it was a woman based on how tight his boxer briefs felt. He sighed. Morning erections were so awkward in a shared motel room. He looked over at Sam's bed. His brother was snoring lightly. Dean thought over the chances of Sam waking up if he took care of his little problem right here. No, that would be just too weird. Maybe he should just try to go back to sleep. No, that would be pointless, Sam would be waking him up in an hour or so anyway. Damn it!

Dean rolled out of bed as quietly as possible and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He flicked on the light, and turned on the shower. Worried the sound of the water might wake Sam, Dean threw a towel on the floor and pushed it with his foot to cover the crack at the bottom of the door. He stripped his shirt off, and waited for the shower to heat up. While waiting Dean examined himself in the mirror tiredly. He ran his hand over his face, groaning. He needed a fucking shave, and some coffee. But first things first.

Dean walked back over to the shower and tested the water with his hand, it was warm. He looked down beginning to pull his underwear off, pausing for a second as briefs snagged lightly on is bulge right before slipping over it to reveal his cock. Dean had always enjoyed that moment. He likened it to opening your first present on Christmas morning. "Hello there, handsome." Dean breathed smiling down at it. He kicked the shorts all the way off.

He stepped into the shower, and slid the glass door shut. The water felt great. Dean opened his mouth catching some of the water in it, swished it around and spit it out. He dipped his head towards the showerhead, wetting his hair, he ran his hand through it.

Dean closed his eyes, and rapped his other hand around his dick. Finally. He squeezed a little. "Mmm…" It had been far too long since he'd last done this. He took a deep breath before beginning to move his hand up and down slowly. He let out a relaxed sigh and turned around eyes still shut and leaned back against the shower wall, letting the now hot water flow over him as he pumped away. He ran one hand through his hair again, and it clung there as he continued. He slid his thumb over the head of his cock, and it made his hips buck. He grunted, and started to move faster. There was no use trying to make this last any longer, he didn't have much time to do this. His breaths were coming heavier now and he was moving his hips in time with his hand. The beat became irregular and frantic as he felt his mussels start to clench up. Just a few more strokes… God! His head fell back and his mouth fell open. Dean moaned, and unloaded, hot and sticky, all over his hand. His breathing began to level, and he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Are you done?" came a deep monotone voice.

Dean's eyes shot open. "AHHHHH! HOLY SHIIIIT!" he shouted. Castiel was standing directly in front of him, fully clothed and soaking wet. "What the FUCK?" Dean was thoroughly startled and beyond mortified.

"I've upset you?" Casteil asked confused.

"DEAN?" Sam kicked open the bathroom door, clad only in his boxers. His hair was a mess and he was, looking around wildly for his brother, fists ready for a fight, his blanket still clasped in one of them.

"Oh my fucking god…." Dean buried his face in his hands and crouched down into a fetal position. This was the most humiliating moment of his life.

"What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Sam asked frantically. Casteil slid the fogged up glass door back and looked at Sam. "Cas? What are you doing here?" asked Sam starting to calm down, and feeling confused.

"I popped in to speak with Dean, but he was very busy masturbating, so I waited patiently until he was done. But I think I've upset him. Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh GOD!" croaked Dean from the shower floor.

Sam burst out laughing. "HAHAHAAA! Oh, dude, that's fucking PRICELESS!"

* * *

**I couldn't resist! What did you think? I hope you found it as funny as I did. Please R&R**


End file.
